


Can You Feel My Heart?

by FinalDestiny13



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Word Prompts, Tresspasser in particular, chances are there will be spoilers at some point, drabbles really, oh man i feel like there is going to be so much fluff, probably chapter length if i feel like writing that much, the whole gang will probably end up being in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just short drabbles/chapters of prompts for Cullen and the Inquisitor and the gang and any shenanigans that happens at Skyhold.</p><p>Updated sporadically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scowl  
> n.   
> a look of anger or frowning disapproval

She didn't like it when he scowled. It made his handsome face too... _grrr_. (And there's the vocabulary of Sera's making it's way into her own.) Not that she minded really as his scowling face was equally as attractive as his other expressions. It was just she didn't like it when he was scowling at _her_ really.  
  
Especially because he just realized that the dear Inquisitor had been in on Sera's little prank. And by little it was a rather large bucket of water atop the door of the Commander's quarters. How he entered through that particular door rather than the others was beyond her but it was amusing nonetheless. For her anyway. Not so much for the Commander.  
  
Fen'Ian couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, laughing even more when his scowl deepened before just sighing in annoyance. "I can't believe she coerced you into this Inquisitor," he grumbled, door shutting behind him, the squishing of water in his armor audible to her ears.  
  
"She didn't. I volunteered." She didn't attempt to look sheepish, laughing too hard at his annoyed expression. Managing to get a hold of herself, Fen'Ian pushed herself from leaning against his desk, walking towards Cullen slowly. The elvhen Inquisitor gave him a smirk when he paused in the middle of removing his feathered cloak. "Now let me help you out of those ma vhenan."  
  
"So this was your idea all along then?" he asked, both amused and affectionate.  
  
"And if it was?" she mused with a coy grin, helping him remove his armor, piece by piece.  
  
He chuckled. By the Gods and the Maker, she loved him even more when he laughed. "You could have just asked my dear."  
  
"But this was much more entertaining."  
  
"For you perhaps." There went his shirt, leaving him in but his trousers.  
  
"Yes but I'll make it up to you." She ran her fingers down his bare chest, lingering on his abs.  
  
"Please do," he murmured before leaning down to claim her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disbelief  
>  n.  
>  1.refusal or reluctance to believe something as true  
>  2\. amazement; astonishment

Inquisitor.

Inquisitor Lavellan.

_Inquisitor Mage Lavellan._

No matter how many times she said it to herself, Fen'Ian still couldn't believe her role. Not to mention the fact that everyone was well aware of her being an  _apostate_ but still cheered when she was honored with the title. It was just....wow. The world had truly changed. Then again, these people were desperate for some form of hope and if that hope was her, well, they would take it. At least they knew she was doing  _something_ to try and fix the big green hole in the sky. And being the one with the glowing green left hand and after hearing Solas' comments, she was the only one who had the best chance at fixing it anyway.

Still...to think that she basically had the entire fate of the world resting on her shoulders...er, hand really, was a terrifying thought.

It didn't matter what she thought of herself now, having accepted the title and role with hundreds, thousands, of eyes upon her every move, allies and enemies alike. Someone needed to lead the Inquisition and why not her, seeing as how she had basically been the leader anyhow, giving out orders for the spy master, the noble, and the commander to give to their own people.

It had come easier than she thought to give orders, having been prepped to take over Clan Lavellan before this whole mess happened. And honestly, it was a sort of relief to not have to return to the clan. It wasn't as if they liked her much anyway.

Her lips pulled into a frown, hand rising up unconsciously, fingers trailing one of the numerous scars littering her face. 

"Inquisitor?"

She jumped, lost in her thoughts, not realizing that her feet had led her somewhere. That somewhere being the section of the library that Dorian had claimed for himself. "Y-Yes?" she asked, dropping her hand once she realized she was tracing her scars. He stared at her for a moment, really looking at her causing Fen'Ian to glance down and shuffle her feet shyly. "Sorry Dorian. I didn't mean to bother you."

He scoffed, though she heard the amusement laced within. "You? Bother me? Perish the thought my dear. I will always welcome a pretty face." He grinned, gaining a giggle out of her. "Now come have a drink with me Inquisitor to celebrate your new title yes?"

Ian looked up, thinking, before smiling with a nod. "Alright. I could use a drink."

"Excellent!" he clapped, turning around to gather what they needed from his secret stash. The Tevinter mage was quite satisfied with himself. This was a good way to keep that dark and haunted look off his friend's face as that look was more often than not associated with memories that were best left in the past. Plus, this was a good way to become better acquainted with one another as she was the first person to continually come up to him and asking any question that came to mind to sate her curiosity with no hostility or hidden intentions behind every move and gesture. Dorian found it to be a very adorable trait of her's to be quite honest.

And that was why she was quickly becoming a friend to him. One of the very few the Tevinter had. Would willingly trust. That's another reason why he wanted to stay-to protect Fen'Ian and made sure that she lived through all this. Something told him that she would need a good friend to lean on when challenges came her way.

Who better than him with his cunning wit and lovely charm?


	3. Withdrawn; Adore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> withdrawn  
> adj.  
> not wanting to communicate with other people
> 
> adore  
> verb  
> love and respect someone deeply; like (something or someone) very much

She was scared, that much he could tell, despite the brave face she put on, acting like a skittish kitten. After all, she was a Dalish elf used to slurs and anger towards her people from those that he clan came across, mostly the shemlens. And, it seemed, she had been sheltered by her Keeper, Solas catching the way she just  _stared_ at everyone and everything going on in Haven in both wonder and caution. Which made sense seeing how she was a powerful mage and was more than likely the First of her clan, being prepped to become Keeper one day. And he felt slightly guilty, knowing that she could never return to that life after this. 

Fen'Ian (and he nearly laughed the first time she told him her name.  _Wolf eyes_ indeed) shied away for the most part from the shemlens whom stared and whispered about her, only really associating herself with those she took out traveling with her, the spymaster, the commander, and the noblewoman. 

More often than not, she flocked towards him, that questioning stare of burning curiosity brightening her yellow eyes, asking him about parts of the Fade that she had never seen nor dared ventured into. Solas humored her, approvingly so, and was glad to impart his knowledge on her need of it and hoped to ease her at least one person in this new world that he had unintentionally thrusted her into.  _(She was such a child and didn't deserve to have to deal with all of this and it was his **fault**.)_

Solas grew fond of her eventually, even adoring her, but kept quiet about his growing affection, still blaming himself and wishing to protect her as best as he could. Besides, he had seen, and heard, the way she spoke to and of the Commander. It was fascinating watching the man turn the same shade of red as his feathered cloak when Fen'Ian had asked him something, completely innocently. (Solas had asked The Iron Bull later what was asked, grinning when the Qunari gladly told him that their dear leader had asked if Cullen had taken vows of celibacy.)

Of course, one night when they were resting at a camp in the Hinterlands, Varric and The Iron Bull asleep in their tents while Fen'Ian and himself sat by the fire discussing plans and the Fade, Solas had unconsciously called her  _da'len_ , unable to take back the endearment the moment her saw her eyes light up. And he added on to the festering ball of guilt about the satisfaction he got from her expression but it was already too late to turn back.

Solas was slowly falling for this young woman and could do nothing but hide it and be the friend and confidant she saw him as. Her affections had been latched onto the Commander the moment she met him anyhow.

Maybe one day, he would tell her the truth.

Everything.

 

 

 


	4. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleep  
> verb  
> to rest your mind and body by closing your eyes and becoming unconscious

It was one of the rare days at Skyhold that Fen'Ian could just relax after coming back from traveling the massive land that was the Hinterlands. It was supposed to anyway if it weren't for everyone clambering for her attention, all in order to gossip that they had conversation with the Inquisitor, or Leliana's messengers running documents to her to sign courtesy of Josephine.

Just one day. One day of being able to just snooze about like she used to in the clan. She deserved that much at least from everything that she's run around and done. (And by the Gods, were those the days of sneaking away from more training by climbing a tree and sleeping.)

An idea hit her causing her to turn around and head for The Herald's Rest. 

She was glad that the staring had died down upon entering, coming often enough to chat with Bull and the Chargers whilst enjoying a drink of four. Fen'Ian smiled at Krem when her eyes landed on the Lieutenant, whom smirked back in greeting. Passing him, she went and sat next to The Iron Bull with a tired sigh. He turned to her, forgoing the usual greeting, and just studied her. She was exhausted, having just arrived back from traveling earlier this morning with Blackwall, Dorian, and Sera. The three had retired to catch up on sleep whereas Fen'Ian had been running around, more than likely avoiding messengers. The Iron Bull did not envy her position one bit but did feel some sympathy. 

Knowing she didn't want to be bothered by just his single glance, Bull turned back to staring at everyone and everything going on in the tavern, a silent support and bodyguard for the Inquisitor. If he wasn't staring down messengers that came in only to run away in fear, then Krem was intercepting them and making some excuses to why the Inquisitor couldn't be bothered at the moment. 

Bull glanced down, feeling a sudden, warm weight against his arm, to see that Fen'Ian had started falling asleep. He chuckled quietly, sipping his drink, as he returned his focus to the tavern. 

"You and Krem are the best," she mumbled sleepily. 

"No problem Boss."


	5. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cold  
> adj  
> of or at a low or relatively low temperature, especially when compared to the human body 
> 
> Also slightly inspired by the prompt "it’s so cold my mouth is numb, you should kiss me before we get frostbite"

She remembers how cold Haven was. She was never good with snow before with her clan and later at Haven. (Then that whole thing with walking through a fucking  _blizzard_  after the small town was destroyed because of that asshole of a Darkspawn Magister thing named Corypheus with his gods damn  _dragon.)_  She had hated the snow but then they got to Skyhold and slowly, but surely, she grew to love it.

Still, even though snow didn't touch much of the grounds (due to the ancient magic that lie dormant there - that was whole different story), it didn't mean that it wasn't bloody  _freezing_. Which is why Fen'Ian, having one of those rare days relaxing at what was quickly becoming home (i.e. hiding from everyone), she was currently huddled beneath the blankets of a certain Commander's bed. 

She wished he was beside her because even with the soft furs and her clothes, her fingers, toes, and face still felt numb. Really, she had no clue where he was because as soon as she had come back with her small party from the Hinterlands, she had rushed through her bath and quickly but quietly snuck her way to Cullen's bed for some much deserved rest. And by that, she knew she was seen but didn't particularly care because one, she was tired, two, she was cold, and three, she was the Inquisitor and thus didn't have to explain herself. 

Huffing to herself, Fen'Ian snuggled further into the furs, huddled into a ball and promptly fell asleep for a much needed nap.

\-------

A sudden breeze startled the Inquisitor from her slumber, growling in irritation before harshly pulling the fur back over herself with an agitated mumble, ignoring the amused chuckle from above her. Slowly she pulled the covers down until only her eyes were showing, glaring at the man who dared to awaken her. Dumb Cullen with that dumb laugh and his dumb face and dumb everything. 

"Either stop laughing and join me or go away Commander," she grumbled.

"From my own bed?" he asked, lips twitching into a grin.

"Damn right. Yours is warmer than mine. And far more comfortable than that thing that Vivienne calls a bed in my quarters."

He began shrugging off his cloak, followed by his armor, chuckling all the while. "Of course Inquisitor," he teased. It wasn't very long until Cullen was beside her in bed, Fen'Ian quickly snuggling up to his body with a satisfied sigh. 

Cullen frowned. "How are you still cold?" he asked the moment her feet touched his own.

She shrugged, blinking up at him. "Been trying to get warm for the last..." she trailed off, glancing up through the broken boards of the ceiling, sky clear to see. "Few hours I assume," she finished, eyes now back on his face. "What's really cold though is my face." Her lips pulled into a small smile.

"Oh?"

"Particularly my lips." Smile turned into a grin once she noticed Cullen's eyes went straight to them then back up again, his own lips twitching in amusement. "Can you help me out Commander?"

"Gladly." He leaned forward, capturing his lips with his own, ready to warm up the love of his life in more ways than one.


	6. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiss  
> verb  
> -touch with the lips as a sign of love, sexual desire, reverence, or greeting

  
Haven was being attacked by this Elder One and his templar army. Did she mention dragon? No? Well, he had a bloody fucking  _dragon_ too to boot. Everyone that was still alive had gathered in the chantry, the last building standing really from the sudden onslaught. Now they were trying to come up with a plan to escape and neither guaranteed that the Herald would live to see sunrise. But that was okay. As long as everyone else got out alive, it was alright. They had decided that using the last trebuchet was their best option, striking the mountain nearby to cause an avalanche that would hopefully bury their enemies under. 

It was when her and the Commander were left alone that she decided now would be the best time to do what she did. Sort of as a last wish because she didn't expect for herself to survive this. It was crazy to think so let alone even attempt this plan.

"Commander," she paused. "Cullen."

He turned to her in surprise. "Yes Herald?"

Cullen was a bit intimidated by the piercing yellow eyes that stared at him with grim determination. By the Maker, he detested how this woman was putting herself into death's clutches in order to give everyone else a chance of escape. He was not expecting her to walk towards him quickly and kiss him on the cheek. It was quick but he felt it and never would forget that moment as she stared at him with a sad smile, posture determined to do this.

"I just wanted to kiss a handsome prince. For luck."

And then she was gone before he said anything, off to gather Cassandra, Dorian, and Iron Bull in their last pitiful attempt of fighting off the Elder One's forces. 

It was then he prayed with every ounce of his being for them to come back alive. If only to maybe one day feel her lips against his own.  


End file.
